Next Generation
by T.M.M.S
Summary: An clever organization has come up with a plan to throw the world into chaos while they take over with a army of Artifical magicans. How will our heros handle this. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor Sakura.  
Prologe  
  
  
A long time ago there was a magican named Clow Reed. Clow was one of the most powerful soccerers on earth, but Clow was know mainly for the cards and two gaurdians he created. Clow had many rivals as well many tried to be the best. But over time magic was fading and soon there were few who still posest the gift. In this day and age the people with magic rarely know they have it or how to use it, those who do know are normaly apart of a clan. The clans like past magicans do their best to be the greatest but unfortunately even in clans there are few who can use magic. Now the Fire Dragon clan may have found a way to change that. Our story starts in Japan were a 13 year old girl lives, this girl may seem pretty normal, she over sleeps, has many freinds and has an average family but she is really the mistress of the former Clow cards now Sakura cards after fighting the second gardian Yue. She also completed Eriol, the reancarnation of Clow Reeds test. She and her freinds will have to fight once more against a much more powerful enemy.  
  
  
  
  
A/N What do you think should I continue with this, if you do not like it please tell me why and ill try and improve thanks. I promise the next chapter will be much better and much longer. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS  
  
  
A/N My first chapter but before you read you should know this takes place about a week after Eriols test, Syoaran has not confessed his love to Sakura yet and Eriol has not left Japan. This is based on the manga. OZ is an company thats been around for years cleaning things up around the planet and they're very respected. Please excuse any spelling and grammar errors.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(China 2:00 AM) With the air poisoned and the ground giving way the police and reporters were Clueless to what happend. A whole area luckily uninhabited had turned from once a beautiful place to an area without life. Green mist was in the air and the ground was gray. Hovering about a foot off the ground was someone in red Armor and white helmet that covered his entire head. His armer resembled a ninjas, this person had two katanas diagonal and parallel too each other. It looked over to the right a little where it could faintly see the lights from the police.  
  
Unknown: ....Its worse then I thought it would be. It spoke in a deep voice.  
  
The unknown person turned around and slowly faded into the mist.  
  
(about 30 feet under ground in an facilty)  
  
Unknown Person: Galdo, do you read me?  
  
Galdo: Yeah Hero, what did you find?  
  
Hero: Some kind of lab. Looks like they were doing some kind of experiments on something. Judging on the size of these tubes there at most the size of a human. It looks like the information the Elders gave us was correct.  
  
Galdo: Are you sure of this!?   
  
Hero: No, but its looks that way and theres something else.  
  
Galdo Something else? What?  
  
Hero: This place has been completely abandoned looks like they left in a hurry. Theres also an OZ symbol.   
  
Galdo: The OZ orginization! They're opening up factories just about everywhere to clean up the planet. In fact, one is about to open near Japan.  
  
Hero: Master Syoaran is there now right.  
  
Galdo: Yeah... listen get out of there and return to HQ. We should report to the elders on what we learned   
  
Hero: Why would the OZ be behind this?  
  
Galdo:....It does not make sense...well, just return.  
  
Hero: Alright.  
  
(Japan)  
  
  
School had just ended and everyone had said their goodbyes and left except for Tomoyo and Syoaran. Tomoyo ask to talk to Syoaran when noticing he looked a little sad. Of course he hid it from everyone else but years behind a camra had given Tomoyo the ability to see these things.  
  
Tomoyo: So, your family is making you return home.  
  
Syoaran: Yeah.  
  
Syoaran thought back to the phone call he got earlier telling that him that he would have to come home in about a week.  
  
Tomoyo: And your not going to tell Sakura how you feel because it would make her feel bad if you confessed and left.  
  
Syoaran: Thats right.  
  
Tomoyo: And theres no way you can stay. Will you come back?  
  
Syoaran: Theres no way to stay and I don't know if I can come back. But until I leave I'll try spend as much time with Sakura as I can.  
  
Tomoyo: It must be sad being seperated from the one you love. She said in a sad tone.  
  
Syoaran: Yeah its the worst feeling in the world.... Syoaran said in the same tone.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura: I'm home! {Sakura announced cheerful as she walk into the living room.}  
  
Touya: Can't The monster be quiet for a minute.  
  
Sakura: Sakura is not a monster!   
she said while trying to stomp on his foot but missed.  
  
Fujitaka: Both of you please be quiet. He said while turning up the volume on the TV  
  
Reporter: No one knows happened last night when a small part of china was turned into a toxic waste land. It looks like the life was sucked out of area. In other News more Kindnapping has been reported. Its happening to all types old, young. All races we recomend for everyone to be careful and not travel alone after dark. On the lighter side of the news OZ has annocund the opening of the new cleaning facilitys, one will open in a couple of days just off the coast of Japan.  
  
Sakura: An area turned into a wastland and kidnapping. How horrible.  
  
Fujitaka: From now on, Sakura, I don't want you going anywhere alone.  
  
Sakura: Ok. She said sadly.  
  
Touya: Whats to worry about? The monster will just step on the kidnapper.  
  
A second after the statment was finished Sakura succeded in stomping on Touyas foot and he fell to the ground, she then stomp out of there.  
  
Touya(mumbling): Monster.  
  
(Next day at the park)  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syoaran were at the park. Tomoyo's bodyguards were not too far away.  
  
Eriol: I wonder if the victims had anything in common.  
  
Syoaran: It doesn't matter or concern us.  
  
Eriol: Oh, what makes you so sure you wont be next?  
  
Syoaran: For there sake, I hope they don't try anything on me.  
  
Sakura: I'm scared. Sakura Stated, worried something might happen to her  
  
Syoaran was about to say something when Eriol said "I'll protect you." By now Syoaran was glaring daggers at Eriol and the worst part was he knew he did it only to annoy him.  
  
Sakura: Thank you Eriol-kun, you're so kind.  
  
This only made Syoaran more mad.  
  
Sakura noticed. Sakura asked. "Are you alright, Syoaran-Kun?"  
  
Syoaran managed to cool down a little "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
  
Sakura: Are you sure? You don't look so good!  
  
Syoaran: I'm Fine but I have to go.  
  
Syoaran then ran out of the park, still upset with Eriol. Sakura Followed him.  
  
Tomoyo: You shouldn't be like that to Li-kun. You know he is leaving soon  
right?   
  
Eriol: I know, thats why I'm helping him.  
  
Tomoyo: Helping him do what?  
  
Eriol: Have some time to talk to Sakura-chan alone.  
  
Tomoyo: Oh, she said in an understanding tone.  
  
  
  
Sakura: Syoaran-kun wait!!!!  
  
Syaoran stop at the sound of his name on her lips."Yes?"  
  
Sakura: Are you alright because if you ever need anything I'll help you.  
  
Syaoran: I'm fine. I've just been thinking alot.  
  
Sakura: About what? Sakura asked as curious as ever.  
  
Syoaran: We'll always be friends, right? Even if one of us goes far away?  
  
Sakura: Of course, why?  
  
Syoaran: I have to go home.  
  
Sakura was shocked. She knew that he would have to leave someday she just didn't want to think that he would leave.  
  
Sakura: W..W..When?  
  
Syoaran: In about a week. He said feeling a little pain in his chest with the thought of leaving her.  
  
Sakura: Bye. She said feeling like she was going to cry. A tear went down her face as she started to go home, when she got home she just went straight to her room Kero had tried to find out what was wrong but Sakura did not answer.  
  
(1:00AM Syoarans apartment)  
  
It was late at night, the clouds coverd most of the sky. Every so often the moon would appear from behind the clouds and a cool breeze would blown by on the hot night.  
  
It was quiet through out the apartment, but a little noise woke Syoaran up. He stepped out of bed. He was wearing green boxers and white shirt. He was no longer sleepy and went into the main room to find everything a mess. Cabinets were open and things were thrown all over the floor he heard a noise in his room and rushed in it, and saw it was now a mess he saw a shadowed figure on his balcony it jump up and he went right after it using his training to jump all the way on to the roof where he saw a man with blonde hair that went into a pony tail that went a little past his shoulders.   
  
He had four long spike bangs that went down the front of his head. He had blue eyes, wore silver body armor that showed all his muscles, black gloves, he wore a green cloak that went a little around his shoulders and the collar as high as his mouth. He carried a long rode with Emerald blades at each end. He look about 28. Syoaran knew him already as the leader of the Fire Dragon Clan.  
  
Syoaran: Zaroff!!! What the hell are you doing here!!! Syoaran yelled.  
  
Zaroff: I was in the neighborhood and thought I should visit and pay my respect to the future leader of the Li clan. He then bowed in mock respect.  
  
Syoaran: Stop playing games! Why did you ruin my apartment?!  
  
Zaroff: I'm looking for the Clow Cards. Where are they?  
  
Syoaran I'm not telling you anything. You'll have to kill me  
  
Zaroff: Good. I wouldn't have it any other way then to fight you.  
  
Syoaran grabbed his necklace and transformed it into his sword and charged Zaroff. Zaroff dodged and matched his attacks. Zaroffs weapon gave him a bit of an advantaged. Zaroff used his weapon to throw Syoarans sword off a little and put his knee right into Syoarans stomach causing a little blood to come out of his mouth and flip over foward, landing on his back.  
  
Zarroff stepped back waiting to see what the little wolf would do. Syoaran slowly rose. He stood up straight and started chanting. Flames roared out of his hand and toward Zaroff who jumped up while the flames flew past were he once was. Syoaran made the flames go into the sky to avoid any damage to buildings or people. Zaroff landed were he was before. As soon as he was down, Syoaran sent lighting at him. Zaroff said some Chinese words and all the thunder bolts went around him or over him. A deflect spell.  
  
The sound of the whistling of the bolts was next and the sound of the explosions as they hit the ground judging from the size of one explosion a car must have blown up. The light and smoke from the fire could be seen from the roof top and the smoke was rising up. Syoaran was thankfull it was night but the police would be there soon. Syoaran made one more charge with his Sword Zaroff raised his arm to gaurd the attack causing the Sword to break. Zaroff hit Saoran in the mouth then stomach causing him too go flying back Zaroff shot a beam of light at Syoaran that exploded on him. He was left in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Everything was fading for Syoaran he felt cold and in pain. He faintly heard the sound of police cars and felt the breeze blow. By the moon, hard to see behind the clouds, his thoughts were now of Sakura. He saw Zaroff Fire one more blast at him to end it. Then a figure came down in front of him and slaped the shot away and down to the street. The figure moved over to Syoaran and put its hat on his head and chanted Syoaran felt some of his strength return.   
  
Unknown person: I was expecting more of the Future leader of The Li clan.  
  
Syoaran studied him. The person looked like a Red Ninja. He could not see any thing of the face with that helment on.  
  
Zaroff: And just who are you?  
  
Unknown person: Someone who plains to stop you.  
  
With that, the person threw four smoke grenades around Zaroff. As the smoke was around, he/she rushed in and hit Zaroff with the handle of one of its kantanas  
and used a combo with its fists. Then pulled its other Katana out they matched each other blow for blow. As this happend cops could be heard runinng up to the roof. The unknown person took Syoaran and threw him down on his balcony. He then passed out.  
  
Police: Both of you freeze  
  
Zaroff & Unknown person: ......  
  
The cops approached and the now bloody Zaroff took his weapon and charged the police. They opened fire Zaroff, then stopped and casted barrier the bullets fell to the ground at the touch of the bairrer. The cops also fired at The Ninja, who drew its swords and used them to reflect the bullets.   
  
Police: *click click* Out of ammo. One stuttered. They were as pale as ghosts.  
  
Zaroff: *small laugh* Well then I guess I make my point across to Syoaran. He then turend to the Ninja.  
  
Zaroff: Ninja, we will meet agian!!!  
  
Zaroff then jumped building to building. The Ninja bowed to the police and threw down a flash garnade.  
  
It then jump down, leaving behind the frightened police officers. The Ninja carried Syoaran to his room and tended to his wounds.  
  
(Morning)  
  
Syaoran awoke to a weird smell he also noticed his room was clean and he felt alittle better .  
  
He went outside, his apartment was clean. In the kitchen, he saw weird looking green herbs and the ninja standing against a wall.  
  
Syoaran: Who are you!!!  
  
Unknown person: My name is Marodo.  
  
Syoaran: Well, why are you helping me?  
  
Marodo: Why don't you eat those herbs and I'll tell you need your strength.  
  
Syoaran:Why did you clean and do all this? Syoaran asked while sitting down.  
  
Marodo: I did all this out of respect for you, though I thought you would be a little stronger. I saved you because you may be one the only one who can stop Zaroff. Now, where are Yue and Cerberus?  
  
Syaoran: They're with their mistress Sakura.  
  
Marodo: Your not the card master?  
  
Syoaran: No...  
  
Marodo: Hmm.... I see, then she may be indanger  
  
Syoaran:WHAT!!!! THEN WE HAVE TO GO. But he was cut off by Mardo  
  
Marodo: Dont worry, you have time to warn her. I have to go now. I already called your school saying you were sick. Oh, here is a new sword for you. I hope its not to big for you.  
  
It was a long sword the edge was white and the center was emerald with a golden handle and red jewl in the middle.  
  
Syaoran:!!!!!!This is my Fathers Sword! How did you-!? but, he was gone.  
  
*Ring Ring* Syaoran walked over to the phone, wondering just who this Marodo really is.  
  
  
  
Fujitaka arrived at work that day to find some men in his office.  
  
Fujitaka: Can I help you people? They didn't answer. One pulled something out of his jacket. It was a gun. He pointed it at Fujitaka, his eyes widend. He turned and ran, but before he could leave or yell they pulled the trigger it was silent. The only sound was Fujitaka hitting the floor.  
  
Man:You have alot of magic. Your children have some too. We will go after them next. The man chuckled a little. "All goes to according to plan." he said.  
  
To be Continued......  
  
A/N Like it? Hate it? Please review and give me your opinion Flames are welcome too. The next chapter will explain alittle more about the bad guys. If I get alot of flames about the grammer, I'll redo this chapter, ok?  
  
Proofread by-Rune Goddess of Candy 


	3. New enemys

Disclaimer: I do not own CCSStarted: 1/24/o2  
  
A/N: Before you read there are some things I need to say. First im changing my way of writing when a character talks, I also said this was based on the manga well im changing it to the anime because there are cards I want to use that are not in the manga but Fujitaka is still the half of Clow Reed, I will also try and answer questions asked in reviews.  
  
DreamReal asked if I got the name Zaroff from the most Dangerous Game.  
The ansewer to that is yes, im suprised you would guess that. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
(Couple of miles of the coast of Japan in the new OZ Factory)  
  
  
  
  
The doors to an office open as a man in a suit walks in and up to the desk where a man is sitting  
  
"Master Ozie I have come to give you my report," said the man in the suit.  
  
"Then tell me," demanded Ozie. Ozie was a tall man with white hair that was brushed back, he had brown eyes, and looked about around 50, he was in also in a black suit. Ozie was one of the most powerful and richest men in the world he was the president of the OZ corparation.  
  
" We have captured the Fujitaka and his son."   
  
" What about his daugther and the cards Zaroff said they were not with the Le boy see was the only person who could of had them," said Ozie who was getting mad.  
  
" The girl was not at home, we found the cards but Issaru told us to leave them,"  
said the man getting nervous.  
  
" WHAT!!! Why did he leave them," Ozie yelled.  
  
" Issaru said he wanted to have some fun with the girl," the man manged and started to sweat under Ozie glare.  
  
Ozie then got up and went to his window and looked at the water.  
  
"Between my idiot son with his games and Zaroff being beaten by a kid its amazing we get anything done around here,"  
  
"Should I get Issaru for you," asked the man.  
  
" No let him have his fun just as long as he gets me those Cow Cards."  
  
" I think its Clow Cards sir," said the man now unsure if it was a good idea to correct him.  
  
Ozie glared at the man for a second then stop. "It does not matter I only hope there as powerful as ive heard that way we can extract alote of power out of them."  
  
" Yes sir," said the man.  
  
  
(The school during lunch break)  
  
Sakura sat on the lege of the fountain lost in thougt. All she could think about was Syaoran leaving her, whats wores was every time she did think of him it felt like her heart was being twisted into a knot.  
  
She thought about how he was allways helping and protecting her, she knew nuthin about fighting and little about the Clow Cards but Syaoran allways help her even when he first appeared as her rivial. He also help her with emotional problems like when Yukito rejeted her she did not go to Kero Touya or even Tomoyo but she cried on Syaorans shoulder. She remembered how safe and warm she felt in his embrace.  
  
"W-what am I thinking Sakura," Sakura said outloud she then turned her watery eyes to the fountain and in her reflection she saw her face was completly red.  
  
Yukito had been walking when he saw Sakura sitting he decided to go over and ask if Touya was okay since he was not in school.  
  
"Sakura-chan" Yukito said as he walk up but his face turned from one that was cheerful to one that was full of concern.  
  
"Sakura are you allright," Yukito asked seeing she had been crying  
  
"Y-Yukito... im fine."  
  
"Sakura," he said with disbeliefe in his tone.  
  
She then burst out crying again, after a minuet she calmed down and told Yukito everything.  
  
" Your sad because your freind is leaving, and him not being in school also has you worried about him," Yukito stated sure that what he just said was correct.  
  
Sakura just noded.  
  
"Well im sure you will see each other again and when you dont you can write and use the phone to talk," said Yukito trying to comfort the girl.  
  
Sakura felt a little better with those words but still did not like the idea of not being able to meet with him again.  
  
Yukito was going to continue but the bell rang before he could.  
  
(Syaorans Apartment)  
  
"Thats all the information I have for you," Hero's voice said over the phone.  
  
"Okay I think I can handle breaking in and puting a stop to whatever is going on," said Syaorans confident voice.  
  
"Okay im coming there to night and after this is over I will take you back home."  
  
Syaoran made a pained noise and fell to his knees. Hero was not the type to say its proably nuthing to those kind of things so he had to ask. "Are you okay."  
  
"Fine," was all Syaoran could say.  
  
Hero was about to say somthing but before he could Syaoran hung up saying he has to get ready.  
  
After hanging up Syaoran felt like his heart was being torn up thinking he was never going to see his Ying Fa again.  
  
After school Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura were walking home when Sakura turned a   
different way.  
  
"Were are you going Sakura-Chan," asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I thought I would try a new way of getting home," said Sakura runing of in the new direction. Tomoyo was going to follow when Eriol stoped her.  
  
"Eriol-kun?," asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Don't worry about her shes just going to Syaorans," said Eriol.  
  
" O I know that Im going because im sure there will be many kawaii moments to tape.,"   
  
*sweatdrop* " Just let them have this moment alone Sakura is very confused about her emotions right now"  
  
* dissapointed sigh*" Okay but only this once no more will I lete kawaii moments get passed by camera," she saided and did her tradmark laugh.  
  
Eriol once again Sweetdroped, but they continued on there way.  
  
Sakura toke a deep braeth not knowing if she could handle seeing him, She knock   
on his door and waited for a reply, Sakura turned a very bright shade of red when he opened the door in just his boxers.  
  
"S-S-Sakura what are you doing here?"   
  
"I was worried about you when you did not come to school today. Are you okay"  
  
"Im fine thank you for worrying about me would you like to come in."  
  
" Okay. But Syaoran-kun if your fine why were you not in school," a confused Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran then thought if he should tell Sakura what happened but decided not to because he dident want to worry her.  
  
"Because your leaving soon and you need to get ready," Sakura asked now feeling sad.  
  
Syaoran just noded thinking it was best for her to think that. There was a couple of moments of silence  
  
" Do you want somthing to drink or eat," asked Syaoran getting uncomfortable with the silence.  
  
"No thanks...."   
  
" Syaoran-kun will I ever see you again." she asked hoping for a yes.  
  
" I dont know."  
  
Sakura just looked sader  
  
"Dont make that face Sakura it pains me to see you sad," he said honestly  
  
She did not say anything  
  
Syaoran moved over to where Sakura was planing to get a smile from her.  
  
"Ha ha ha Syoa Ha ha ha stop ha ha ha ha."   
  
"Feeling better Sakura."  
  
Sakura was still breathing heavy she then look at him and started to feel said again. She then said goodbye and ran out of the apartment for her own home.  
  
" Sakura wait!!!!" Syaoran yelled but she was gone.  
  
As she was runing home all she could think about was it did not matter that they could talk on the phone and write letters she needed him near. She got to her house out of breath were she would soon learn more bad news. Kero was sitting he looked like he was in deep thought.  
  
"Kero-chan are what are you doing in the living room," Kero just went over to her and handed her some paper that looked like it had blood on it.  
  
The blood said.  
  
We have your Father and brother  
Bring the clow cards to the harbor  
if you want to see them again if you  
dont the next message will be in there  
Blood. Be there at 9:00 Pm  
  
Sakura did not know what to say or do she just stood there looking shocked and scared.  
  
Kero knew that he would have to say something fast.  
  
"Dont worry Sakura they will not hurt them,"  
  
"K-Kero-chan what should I do," she asked feeling tears form in the corner of her   
eyes.  
  
"Try the brat, Eriol or Tomoyo mybe they will have an idea!!!"  
  
Sakura noded and went to the phone.  
  
"You are sure they will not be hurt."  
  
"Yes I am sure."  
  
Sakura called Syaoran and Eriol but she got no answer. She then tried Tomoyo.  
and got an answer.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan you must help me," Sakura said desperately  
  
"Sakura-Chan whats wrong."  
  
Sakura explained the story and Tomoyo came over to help Sakura with a plan.  
  
"Ive got an idea," said Tomoyo  
  
"What what is your plan Tomoyo-chan!!" Asked Sakura with high hopes  
  
"They want the Sakura Cards so lets use the create card to make fake Sakura Cards"  
  
"Tomoyo your very smart to think of something like that," said Kero impressed  
  
"Good plan Tomoyo-chan"  
  
"Thank you. But we better hurry its allmost time."  
  
The three headed to the docks were they found three men waiting for them Tomoyo stayed. while Sakura and Kero went up to the men.  
  
The night was very dark even darker at the docks because of lack lights the moon  
that was being coverd by clouds at the moment dident help the problem.  
  
"Here are the cards now wear is my father and brother," Sakura demanded.  
  
"Dont worry you will see them soon," said the man as he pulled out a gun and pointed towards Sakura.  
  
Sakura now looked very scared and unsure, Kero however was just mad he knew there was nuthing he could do anything he could do would be to slow. Suddenly a sound of somthing in the air caught everyone's attention, but before the men could look up one was pulled out of the light under the lamp post the sound of the man screaming for help could be heard but stopped after what sounded like a fist hit him, the other man ran into the shawdows to try and help but went flying back into the spot under the light lying unconscious the other man now blinded by fear pulled out his gun and fired hoping to hit his target, he soon ran out of ammo and made a dash towards a speed boat. Then an angel like figure came into the light.  
  
"Yue!!!" Sakura said both suprised and happy  
  
"Did you really think they were just going to let Touya you and your father" Yue asked  
  
"Now quickly kero transform and allow Sakura to ride you."  
  
With out asking any qustions Kero transformed kowning what they must do next  
  
" Sakura Tomoyo get on my back," Keroberous ordered  
  
Tomoyo ran out of the showdows and joined Sakura on Keroberous's back. Both Keroberous and Yue flew up at the same time and followed the speed boat.  
  
"Yue how did you know we were here," asked a confused Tomoyo  
  
"Yukito went over to Touya's house to check on him and he saw the note."  
  
"oh." was all Tomoyo could say.  
  
"By the lookes of it he's heading to the new OZ factory, it also lookes like Eriol and Syaoran beat us there," said Yue.  
  
"Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun," said Sakura she then closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
" Your right I feel there auras," said Sakura suprised they would be there.  
  
Inside the factory Syaoran was doing a very good good avoiding being caught, he new exactly were to go and what to do from the information Hero gave him the only thing he wondered was why Eriol was there and why he could feel Sakura Yue and Kero approaching. Eriol was in another part of the factory unsure of were he was going he was just following Syaorans aura.  
  
"Ruby Kaho and spinnul if you are all really here I will find you," thought Eriol.  
  
Suddenly an alarm went off when Yue blew up a wall.  
  
"Yue couldent you be alittle more quiet," asked an annoyed Keroberous.  
  
"I dont want to be sneaking around I perfere a straight out fight," said Yue.  
  
Everyone sweetdroped.  
  
On the roof of this factory there was a small platform were there were two men.  
  
"Ha ha ha,"  
  
" I cant believe you lost to a little boy Zaroff I knew you were weak but I did not think you were this weak," said a strange man.  
  
" Listen to me Issaru Syaoran Le is a very skilled boy is after all the son of Xion plus he had help and your really not one to talk I hear your picking on little girls now." Zaroff said annoyed by Issaru.  
  
Issaru was a tall bold headed man with dark brown eyes he wore blue armor, the plates on his shoulder had sharp spikes on it he looked about 35, he always had an evil look in his eyes and was given the nick name the devil.  
  
" O yes I have to go and see the card mistress I think I will enjoy killing her," and with one last laugh he left.  
  
"Dame that man," said Zaroff.  
  
"Dont worry to much about it,"said a sweet voice behinde him.  
  
Zaroff felt the person wrap her arms around him and his face softend as he turned around to return the hug.  
  
"Hitomi I thought you left for home."   
  
" I will leave soon but the Elders have ordered you to return right now."  
  
Hitomi was a very beutifull women with blonde hair that went past her shoulders, bright blue eyes and a beutifull figure. She was as deadly as she was beutifull. She looked around the age of 24. She was a very powerful magican.   
  
"What do those old men want now," he asked mad.  
  
"Their leader back.... Zaroff please stop this."   
  
"Now Hitomi we have been though this before what Im doing is for your good and everyone elses."  
  
" But you know that Issaru and Ozie plan to kill you when they no longer need you," she said in concern.  
  
"I know but dont worry I will deal with them now I should head back home."  
  
With that he gave her a kiss on the lips and left.  
  
"Goodbye," she said.  
  
"Huh what was that an arura I better go and see."  
  
Syaoran had met up with Eriol and they were no longer trying to hide their selfs they were just knokin people out as they came they soon came to a big room were they Hitomi greeted them.  
  
"Well looks like we have some intruders." said Hitomi  
  
"Were are my friends," yelled Eriol  
  
"Im not sure but someone who knows is up ahead, but I can not let you pass."  
  
"That is fine with me get ready," yelled Syaoran he then pulled out a necklace similar to his and transformed it into his fathers blade and charge the young soceress.  
  
Hitomi used a spell to put up a shield she then used a spell to blast Syaoran away Eriol then shot a blue beam of light which she barly avoided Syaoran shot fire at Hitomi she responded by shot a blast of water that over powered the fire sending Syaoran into a wall, before Eriol could act Hitomi used a spell that stoped him from moving. Hitomi then walked over to Syaoran but stoped when a voice came over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Hitomi stop, I want you to heal them and send them to me," Ozie voice said.  
  
Hitomi let Eriol go and healed Syaoran.  
  
"Ozie wants to talk to you his office is right down there," said Hitomi and turned to leave.   
  
"Damn she was powerful but I guess we should see Ozie and find out why hes doing this," said Syaoran.   
  
Eriol just noded.  
  
Sakura, Yue, Keroberous and Tomoyo also were in a room similiar to the one Eriol and Syaoran were in, they had been stopped by Issaru, Issaru used a blad that could turn into a sycth and they were having trouble with him. Yue was giving it all he had but it was not enough. Keroberous was busy fighting and wacthing Tomoyo at the same time. Sakura tried many cards on him but none really affected him.  
  
Issaru had decided to change targets he shot a blast towards Tomoyo Keroberous was trying to get there as fast as he could but it did not look like he would make it when the blast was kicked away by a ninja like figure.  
  
"So is this the so-called ninja that Zaroff was bitching about," Issaru said not amused.  
  
"Get out of here," Marodo ordered of the four as he drew his swords.  
  
They asked no questions just left they ran down some halls then they came to one were they saw Syaoran and Eriol and a man they knew as Ozie.   
  
"Syaoran-kun Eriol-kun what are you two doing here?,"asked Sakura  
  
"We will explain later right now we want to know what your doing Ozie," said Eriol.  
  
" I'll tell you what I'll show you it will be easyer that way though im sure Syaoran knows what im doing," said Ozie.  
  
He then hit a switch under his desk that made the back wall open he went through it the others followed being very carefull. They all exept for Syaoran and Yue gasped when they saw three men in test tubes.  
  
"Im creating a new type of soldier one that Is given magic not born with,"  
  
"How do you give them magic?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Glad you asked. There are three ways by transfusion we take people with magic and give it to ower men,   
  
"So its you who have been kidnaping all those people," Eriol stated.  
  
"And my father and brother. Were are they!!" Sakura demanded.  
  
"They are not here and I do not plan to tell you where they are. Anyway the other ways are 1 take a magic item or weapon and extract the magic from there, like your Clow Cards for example, the other let me show you."  
  
He then hit a button a loud noise and rumbleing followed Sakura lost her balance and fell onto Syaoran causing both of them to fall and blush. From outside a red circle went out of the factory for a couple of miles moments later the sea turned complety black the only color were that of the dead fish that floated to the top, the air became poison and became a foggy green.  
  
"Take the energy from the planet its self" said Ozie then he started to laugh evily.  
  
The people in the test tubes openend there eyes and broke out of the test tubes.  
  
"Men kill them and to make this more intresting I'll set the selfdestruct after all I dont have anymore use for this place since the test to see if operation magic knights would work was a succes," said Ozie as her puched in some button then everything started to flash red and a siren went off.  
  
"Everyone leave me and Yue can handle them," said Keroberous  
  
"No I cannot leave you two," said Sakura  
  
"Sakura this is better they can fly and there will not be affected by the air outside," said Eriol he then chanted and a bubble that thing went around all of them and they floated up.  
  
Syaoran shot a blast that broke the ceiling open.  
  
"How do we get out of here we cant get all the way the Japan in these bubbles can we," asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Come over here I have a way," said Syaoran as he ran towards the end of the roof with the rest following.  
  
Sakura stoped and looked back worried about her guardians.  
  
"They will be fine," Tomoyo said  
  
Sakura still looked worried but went towards Syaoran.  
  
"Were is he. He should be here by now," Syaoran thought.  
  
Suddenly Issaru jumped up from the floor with cuts all over his body the bigest one was a gash that went from his chin up through his left eye and up his head, blood was all over his face and his left eye was missing, there were ather smaller cuts all over his body as well.  
  
"That bastered looked what he did to me, and he got away before I could kill him. O well I will just kill you all instead.  
  
He then ran towards everyone but shot as bullets shot down at him it was a helicopter with Hero piloting it he got pretty close to the roof.  
  
"Everyone get on," Hero yelled  
  
"I will not let you get away" yelled Issaru   
  
He than rushed towards them but Marodo jump in his way and punced him back.  
  
"Marodo," Syaoran yelled  
  
"Get out of here the place is about to blow up," Marodo ordered  
  
Hero was shocked by the feeling he was getting he traced the feeling and it came from were Marodo and Issaru were fighting he felt Xion's arura.  
  
After everyone was on the helocopeter Marodo threw down a smoke gernade.  
Issaru seeing he was gone flew up and shot a blast at the group but it was shot away by a blast of crystals, Yue and Ceroberous then flew over to the overs being followed by the Magic Knights.  
  
"Stop let them leave," Issaru oreded then flew over to group of helocopters followed by the knights. As every one was flying away the factory blew up.  
  
Inside the helocopter every one explained there story and decide to wait to morning to decide on what to do next, since every one could not fall asleep in the helocopter Hero used a spell on them making them fall asleep.  
  
(Syaoran's dream)   
  
Syaoran was standing in front of a grave that had his fathers name of it.  
  
"you miss him," Marodo's voice asked, Syaoran turned around to find him standing there.  
  
"You came into my dream," Syaoran asked.  
  
Marodo nodded  
  
"Who are you how did you get my fathers sword and why are you helping me,"  
  
"I cant tell you exactly who I am but I am a friend, Xion wanted you to have that sword so I gave it to you and im helping you because Issaru must be stopped."  
  
"Is my father alive?"  
  
"That depends on what you call alive... Your alote like you father. Im sure he would be proud of you."  
  
"You knew him"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"How and what is Issaru plan."  
  
"Issaru plan is this."  
  
Suddenly graves were all around Syaoran going as far as the eye can see what made him most made was seeing Sakura's grave.  
  
"That is all I can tell you good luck to you"  
  
Standing on top of the airport building Marodo watched Hero and Yukito carry everyone out of the helocopter and into a car.  
  
"Stay Strong Xio Lang," Marodo said than vanished.  
  
  
Finished 1/26/01  
  
  
A/N Man my hands hurt I have been typing for hours, So what do you think should that have been shorter? Please excuse any wrong words now I will start giving small previews of the next chapters.   
  
(Syaoran)  
Now let us head back to the Le clan home were the elders can help us It lookes like I will have to defend Sakura from them, Its lookes like I will have to hear about my father and what happend one one time. Prehapes a party will cheer Sakura up.  
  
The Next chapter: Memories and Tradition. 


End file.
